Long Night
by Kaywi
Summary: It was a peaceful drizzle of rain and a hint of thunder. Just the type of weather that would make Akane Tendo toss and turn all night... Oneshot RaXAka


**A/N:** Well, it's been a long time since I'd updated, so here you go. It's a little fluffy, but bittersweet in the same way.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters. I am using them for fan purposes only. This is a fanficiton made by a fan, for fans.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Long Night**

**Fanfiction by: Kaywi**

The rain drizzled down onto the Tendo house. It had been raining for hours upon hours and most people were sound asleep, the rain and light thunder a calming sound to most. Most people, however not a certain young blue-haired girl by the name of Tendo Akane.

Akane rolled over onto the other side of her fluffy, pink pillow cushion .The groaned as another bolt of lighting shot and sent a river of light through her window and onto her bed, unfortunately shining onto the girl's face. Akane pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to go back to sleep. When the second bolt of lighting shot, Akane grumbled silently and sat up in her bed, knowing that her attempts were useless. She glanced at the time: 1:14 AM. The rest of her household was surely asleep.

Akane pushed the pink blanket away from her slender body and jumped out of bed, as silently as possible. She slipped on her soft blue slippers which complemented her yellow pajamas and padded down the hallway, her feet making a soft _click-click_ sound.

Akane had been cursed to be a very heavy sleeper at most times. However, the most calming sound in the word: light rain and a slight bit of thunder, irritated her to no end and somehow woke her_. Stupid mid-autumn rain…_ Akane thought.

The navy, almost black-haired girl staggered into the kitchen. She turned on the bright lights and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the sudden luminescence. Comfort food was what she needed. Akane filled a pot with hot water and added some herbal tea leaves that she had boughten at the grocery store. She reached into the oven and found a half-eaten raspberry tart pie with almonds. She sliced a huge chunk of pie and placed it in her favorite plate with the pink cherry blossom on it.

Akane found the humming of the stove to be very comforting. She could've just about fallen asleep standing if it weren't for a voice that interrupted her silence.

"Hey, tomboy… couldn't sleep either, eh?"

Akane turned around and saw Ranma standing, his back against the wall. For some odd reason, he was wearing his red-Chinese shirt, instead of his pajamas.

"Yeah," Akane groaned. She decided to ignore the "tomboy" remark. It was too early to fight. "The thunder really bugs me."  
Ranma grinned. "You're afraid of a little light?" he said, his tone almost sympathetic but obviously mocking.

"No!" Akane spat, a little too loud. She quickly changed her tone, aware that the entire house was sound asleep. "No," she repeated in an irritated whisper. "The noise just annoys me. I can't sleep with it."

"Oh," Ranma said, not entirely believing what she said. Akane poured a mug of tea. She made a mental note of praise that she'd been able to boil the water without spilling.

"Want some?" Akane said, gesturing with the tea kettle.

"It's not poisonous?"

"Grow up, Ranma!" Akane grumbled and handed Ranma the kettle, none too gently. She grabbed her pie and tea and stomped into the living room.

Ranma was about to stick his tongue out, but second-thought. He didn't want to start the early day orbiting in space. Instead, he poured himself some tea and decided that pie sounded like a good idea, too. He grabbed his slice and walked into the living room, along with Akane.

Akane was wrapped up in an inch-thick blanket covered in blue and purple stars. She had the remote-control in her hand and was clicking away at the channels, finding something to watch. The television was on mute, so the only noise in the room was the soft slurping coming from Akane.

Ranma walked over and sat next to Akane on the floor, next to the table.

"Whatcha watching?" he said, casually, laying his own red mug and plate of pie on the table. His slice was nearly double Akane's.

Akane glared at him, still angry from his "poisonous" remark, she didn't answer him and returned to her soft slurping. She adjusted her legs in the blanket and continued clicking the channels on the television, completely ignoring the pig-tailed boy.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Ah, c'mon, Akane. It was a joke, y'know." He said, narrowing his eyes. Akane was about to retort when she noticed his leg brush her blanket-covered one. Akane stiffened, then realized something.

They were all alone. Her and Ranma. No sound. With the lights off. So close, their legs were brushing. All. Alone. Akane flinched, then moved a foot away from the pigtailed boy. Instead of responding to him, she settled on a commercial about toothpaste, then turned the volume up. She placed the remote on the table, and let out a sigh of relief, that was much better.

Ranma, on the other hand, fumed. He placed his chin on the palm of his arm that was resting on his table. He eyed the girl with anger. Why did she move away? He sort-of-apologized, didn't he? He knew that this behavior was just like Akane, but he couldn't help but feel… rejected. Didn't she know him well enough to realize that he wasn't a pervert?

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by a blood-curling scream come from the television. The toothpaste commercial was over and Ranma's favorite genre of movie was playing: horror.

Ranma grinned, his mood suddenly better. Akane's hand darted to the remote, but Ranma beat her to it.

"Ranma, give it back!" Akane squealed, as quiet as possible.

"Nope," he grinned, his famous arrogant smirk.

"Ranma!" Akane grumbled and tried to grab it from his hand. Unfortunately, Ranma was a martial artist of _much_ skill. Whenever Akane was inches away from prying it from his egotistical hand, he would laugh and pull it in another direction.

Akane huffed and dropped her hands, immediately balling them into fists. She then plastered an angry look on her face and gave up, watching the movie.

Ranma laughed and continued to watch the movie as well. The violence and horror had died down a little; it was one of those dramatic pause scenes. Ranma watched for a few more seconds and realized the movie was _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _He grinned widely, knowing that in a few seconds something would pop up and scare the audience. He'd seen the movie over ten times. Ranma timed the scene. Akane would scream in five… four… three… two…

"AIIIEEEEEEEEE!!" Akane screamed, jumping from her seat and putting the blanket over her head. Ranma burst out in laughter, doubling over onto the floor.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted, then covered her mouth, realizing she needed to be quiet. "You idiot! Everyone is asleep! Change the channel right now!"

"No," Ranma said, smirking. "What's the magic word?"

"Oh my God..." Akane groaned. "You are so immature. Please?"

Ranma beamed. He handed the remote over to her. Akane pursed her lips at his obvious proud stance. She now thought that watching the horror movie was better than surrendering.

Akane flicked the buttons until it landed on Channel 551. Ranma watched as Akane's expression changed from obvious anger to pure happiness. She smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on any woman. His stomach churned.

Ranma then glanced back at the television, to see what she'd been smiling at. He groaned loudly as he saw what was now on. It was a rerun of the movie _Romeo and Juliet._ Ranma absolutely despised sappy love movies.

Akane picked her mug back up and continued her happy slurping. Ranma decided not to argue and sipped his tea as well. Akane had added too many tea leaves, but he kept quiet.

The movie went on for half an hour and Akane hadn't made a peep since. Ranma'd finished his big slice of pie and was bored to tears. His eyes started to become heavy and he realized that he should go to bed soon, before he fell asleep sitting.

He was about to call it a night when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. It was Akane's head!

"A-A-Akane?" Ranma stammered. He looked over at her face and realized that she was in a deep sleep. The only noise coming from her was the small, constant breaths that escaped her mouth.

Ranma's face flamed with color. Akane was sleeping on him! If she would wake up… he'd be dead! She called him a pervert before just because his leg brushed hers! How about now? Ranma began to think of a way to remove the girl from his shoulder when his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Ranma…" Akane mumbled and then embraced his arm, her soft head still placed on his shoulder.

Ranma's panicked look softened. Did she just… call his name? His heart lurched. She looked so pretty, her hair slightly tousled and her cheeks slightly rosy. She had a half-smile on her face, as if she was having a good dream.

Ranma couldn't help but smile right back. He, hesitantly, put his arm around her for support, and then placed his head on top of hers. He wouldn't sleep-it was too risky- but he would just stay like this for a little while.

He sighed. Yes, just a little while…

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx **

**A/N:** Okay, this was a little cheesy, but I was in the mood for something romantic. :3 Just a little note saying that I absolutely ADORE raspberry pie with almonds. xDDSorry for the length, this is actually more like a "scene" than a "story." Anyway,until next time, Kaywi. Don't forget to R&R.


End file.
